


A Gentle Stroke

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes to have his hair/scalp stroked more than his ego? John complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Stroke

He hated long cases, ones that seemed to drag on for days without any real solutions. They were fun, sometimes, but when he was unable to deduce enough to get several compliments on his brilliance from John, things started to get annoying. The detective had come to a standstill, needing just one more piece of evidence to solve this case for good.

Fingers poised under his chin, thinking, Sherlock had his eyes closed. The sound of the footsteps and the door was enough to let him know that John was home at last. 

“Please tell me you’ve kept it to a maximum of two patches this time, Sherlock?” He sounded almost worried.

“Three patch problem.”

John seemed to sigh, going to the other and running his fingers through the other’s hair, leaning to press a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s forehead. “You’re so difficult.”

What could only be described as the smallest, most concealed of moans escaped from the back of Sherlock’s throat at the feeling. “Do that again.. that thing with your hands..”

“This?” The military doctor ran his fingers along Sherlock’s scalp, through the thickness and the curls. The reaction was satisfying, to say the least, as Sherlock’s lips parted slightly, a complete look of serenity passing through his face.

“John.. for science..” He shifts down and pats the place he wants John to sit. Perfect position to put his head into the man’s lap. Chuckling, though, John complies.

They stay there for what seems like hours, fingers running through hair until at last, Sherlock’s completely at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Original can be found via tumblr.  
> http://quinngrey.tumblr.com/post/17517742196/i-am-not-sure-what-the-hell-i-just-woke-up-to-but-hey


End file.
